Run, Child, Run
by Mumpalump
Summary: 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. The Saiyans find something interesting, and they want to know where they came from and why they have been hiding for so long... Or what they want. OC's. Undecided about to who to pair them with, if anybody at all. Accepting advice.
1. Kitchen Talk

"How'd you do, girl?!" Bubhal flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and dropped the dishes she was working on into the sink.

"Made it past prelims," I started absent-mindedly, "so I'll fight again later tonight I believe if things work they way they said they would." I stretched my arms up sending electric sparks down muscles, it felt so good I involuntarily stood on my toes and purred a little bit when I stepped foot into the tiled kitchen.

"Who'd you fight?" Tin-Tin asked as she bustled through with several drinks balanced on one hand and a pile of dirty dishes in the other. I watched as she dumped the dishes into the sink on her way out and buzzed out of the kitchen into the diner with the drinks. The announcer's voice rings loud and clear through the diner as he announces that the fights only have 45 more minutes to eat.

"Eh, just some big hairy guy." I shrug, knocking off the announcer's voice, bringing my arms down from that ecstasy causing stretch and throwing my white blonde hair up into a high ponytail.

"Ew gross!" She scrunched up her nose and started cleaning the dishes that Tin-Tin dropped into the sink "Just hand to hand combat? Nothing more, right?" Bubhal questioned again as mumbled a no under my breath, throwing on my work shirt over my fighting gear. After the quick change, I strode to the front and started to unlock the windows to the snack bar when I heard tiny feet stomp their way into the back of the kitchen followed by a deep huff of air.

"I'm done." Tin-Tin plopped more dishes into the sink, splashing soap bubbles onto Bubhal'a face. The bubbles slide down her face a sorry frown on her baby pink lips was exposed.

"Done?" I question, pushing the window to the snack bar open, a sadistic grin on my face. Don't get me wrong it's not that I like seeing my friends in such turmoil, but Tin-Tin has the patience the size of a gnat. A plate crashes against a wall. Err… she lacks one completely.

"Done! I'm done! I'm done with these fighters bossing us around! I'm done with the crude remarks! Do you know what just happened?!"

"Did one touch your ass again?" Bubhal asked innocently which set something off in Tin-Tin and you could physically see the anger well up inside her as her hands balled into fists and her limbs began to shake. Katie bar the door, this girl has anger issues.

"YES!" her breathing became erratic and then, it was like a light switch just shut her off, her dark hair fell over her eyes and her fingers fell from their fists, shoulder sagging. Although she would be the perfect study for an anger management office, her anger is very short lived.

"Do you want me to serve while you take orders?" I offered even though both Bubhal and I knew her stubborn ass would stay where it was.

"No." She looked defeated, for a moment, crumpling on the floor into the fetal position.

Bubhal and I tried our best not to laugh at our friend's over dramatic display as Tin-Tin literally crawled out of the kitchen on all fours muttering something crude under her breath.

I turn my back on the counter to turn around and shake my head at Bubhal, who locks eyes with me and we both lose it laughing our asses off because we both know how she feels, don't get us wrong. And normally there's a zero sexist tolerance around anyone who speaks to us but in the predicament we're in, we had to take everything we were offered to get somewhere. I felt a weight pull on my features as my memory scampers away with fleeting ideas of esca-

"Ma'am?" Someone clearing their throat ripped me from my thoughts and I spun on my heels, "Err… miss?" two gentlemen stood, uncannily similar looking to one another. Both had dark hair. Both had the same eyes. Both looked to be the same age. However one was slightly shorter than the other, not by much but just enough to make a difference between the two. Brothers, perhaps.

"I'm so sorry, what can I help you with?" I ask pulling out my pad and pen; I notice the slightly shorter one shifting from side to side. I see that they are both looking at my waist and I follow their line of sight and then clear my throat. My eyebrows furrow, that noise obviously didn't gain their attention so I just lean on the counter and wait for them to come around.

A few seconds pass and the shorter one elbows his look a like in the ribs.

"Oh hi! Sorry, is this where you get food?!" The taller one's dark eyes flit around me, his heart obviously dead set on getting food. The shorter one just stared at me with this goofy smile.

"Yes sir. What would you like?" I give them both a small smile and the taller one returns it with the same goofy ass smile as his carbon copy. My mouth fell agape while they trek on their massive food list and I struggle to keep up with them making notes here and there, my pen lighting fire on my notepad and just when I think he's done, he starts again. Must have just had to take a breath. Oh boy. My pen stops, finally caught up and there is a long pause before I glance up with raised eyebrows as if to say, 'Is that all?'

"And that'll do it!" I almost pitfall into the abyss as I throw the paper back at Bubhal. earning a well deserved glare from her. I turn back around to the two gentlemen and before I can say anything the shorter one, who hasn't said much, questioned me, "Is that a tail?"

I cocked my head to one side and I realize that they are asking about what's wrapped around my waist. My cerulean eyes, stuck in befuddlement, eye their own dark eyes as I unfurl my tail from it's stationary position around my waist, showing the two that it was in fact what they thought it was. I watch their eyes dance along the white fur covering my appendage, while I twist it around a coffee pitcher and proceed to pour a cup of coffee.

"Yes." I see the taller gentleman's eyes grow thin and his smile fade as hen stares at it, almost like he's contemplating taking my tail for some strange reason. These gentlemen need to go, I feel like they have seen my type before and I don't want to get started on it. Not now.

I parceled the cup of coffee with my tail and brought it around to him, and he cautiously brings his hands up under the cup, dark eyes rising from my tail to my own. Gently I set the hot cup into his palms and remove my tail, my eyebrows lift, as does my smile.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" I curl my tail back around my midsection and wait for their reply.

"No, no! We're good!" The shorter one lets out this foolish laugh and tugs on his friends arm, the friend's eyes unlocking from mine as they walk away.

Tin-Tin walked around to the front, her steel eyes, watched our 'customers' get out of earshot before she asked, "Do you think they know about-"

"No." My eyes shut tight as I shake my head, "They can't. Our race is dead."


	2. Fu Manchu Much?

"Goten! WHERE'S MY BURGER!?"

Pan jumped up on the table and was stomping towards the youngest Son.

"Jeez Pan, remember what your Dad said about that anger of yours." Goten chastised lightheartedly, still chewing on an over sized piece of meat. The pint-sized girl yanked him up by his collar and made sure her face was an inch from his.

"Listen to me," fuming, she whispered to him, "If you even licked my-"

"Oh sorry, Pan, I ate it!" Goku chuckled, throwing his hand behind his head.

"Grandpa!"

"I said sorry, Pan!"

"You've been around him enough to know to never leave your food unmanned." Gohan said as he rubbed his temples while Pan sent a death stare in Goku's direction.

"Pan you can have mine, I'm not fighting anyway." Bra insisted, pushing her plate away.

"Wouldn't want you to break a nail now would we." Goten and Trunks fell over from cackling while Vegeta idly walked up to the table; always shooting smart-ass comments every which way. Bra, revolted by her father's statement, just wrinkled her face in discontent before turning her back on him. Arms crossed, her tiny form huffed down into her seat while Pan slid her friend's food into her own mouth.

"Attention Fighters! We will be starting Round Two of the tournament in 10 minutes!" The announcer's voice rang through the hall and everyone's heads perked up to listen, "Again, we will be starting in 10 minutes!" Goku and Goten only crammed food into their mouths faster.

"How are you guys going to digest all of that before the tournament starts…" Pan watched the two massacre the food in abhorrence and all she got in response was muddled responses with projectile food hitting her in the face. "Guys are so gross." She turns and begins to walk away from her family members, rolling her eyes.

…

"Thank god that shits over with." Tin-Tin slumped in her seat while Bubhal and I joined her in the stands.

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Bubhal exclaimed throwing a light punch at Tin-Tin's arm. I was so tired from working I honestly didn't care much about my next fight, whoever it was against. Nor did I care to talk about it.

"So what's the plan? We win? Grab Taro? And we're out?" Tin-Tin asks me while Bubhal is throwing popcorn into her mouth, looking as pleased as the sunshine. I growl and rub my temples; there wasn't really a plan of action, but how could you plan for a disaster to happen to your planet and the majority of your family wiped clean?

"I guess. I'm taking it day by day right now." I readjusted my ponytail, before I threw on a light blue baseball cap over it and pulled the remaining hair through the hole, "I mean as long as I'm winning, he isn't going to lay a finger on Taro."

"Couldn't we just bust in there and beat them with their own ugly as-"Tin-Tin treaded waters very carefully, "-butts?" Bubhal threw her a sideways glance as her friend corrects herself.

"We could," I start while I reach over Tin-Tin and steal some popcorn from Bubhal's lap, "but we also don't know where Taro is or what we're up against." I try to wager with her to the best of my ability while I feel my features fall back to the planet in fear.

"We're coming, Taro. Stay safe." I mutter under my breath, my eyebrows furrow and my mouth becomes tight thinking about the entire situation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Round Two of the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament!" The announcer's blonde hair was slicked back and he donned shady pair of glasses. He threw his arms up into the air and caused the crowd to roar with excitement, I glance to my right to see Bubhal popping popcorn up into the air and Tin-Tin is picking her nails. Tin-Tin throws her dark eyes up at mine and we exchange glances before I return mine to the announcer. "Who's ready to get this show on the road!?" Again, the crowd's roar grows in excess as I bounce my legs nervously. The first round wasn't this exciting, but I guess the closer we get to the finals the more hyped up the crowd gets. Short, blonde and greasy took his stance with the microphone before announcing the first fighters of the round. "Alrighty then! Looks like the first match is going to be a showdown between Fu Man Chu and Ms. Leikona!"

With a deep breath, I rise and begin to bee-line it to the front, down the steps of the stands and my ears pick up remarks like, "She's got no meat – she's definitely going down" or "I have 5 on Fu Man Chu" obviously this crowd didn't have faith in me. I held my composure, as I looked my adversary up and down, taking note of his long, maintained mustache. He was adorned with red and green gi pants and he looked to be early to mid thirties. Human possibly. A little taller than I.

I step up onto the area floor, glancing from the opponent to the announcer as they both look at me in awe. The announcer then side scuttles up next to me and he brings the microphone down and he whispers, "Are you sure you want to do this, Ms. Leikona? It's not too late to back out." He eyes me with wide eyes, while the crowd goes silent. I look at him doe eyed and back to Fu Man Chu.

"Yes, sir." I nod and smile back at the announcer, skipping out on the sexism in both of their eyes.

…..

"Dad! It's her!" Goten shakes me from my food coma which had set in, and I about fall out of my seat. It was the girl from behind the counter.

"What the hell is she doing out there? She's going to get herself killed." Vegeta spat at the ground, turning his head away from the spectacle about to happen.

"I dunno Vegeta." I said, pushing myself up in my seat, "Look at her tail".

Vegeta had to double take before his eyebrows furrowed even more, if that's even possible. My eyes once again became small as I tried to decipher what exactly her race was.

"Can you get a read on her ki, Kakarot?"

"No." I brought my hand up to my lips in frustration.

"Maybe she's not one of us." Vegeta, said hotly. "I mean look at her tail, it's white." He snorted and crossed his arms. Typical.

"I'm looking and all I see is hot daymn!" My son remarks and can't help but drool as he watches the two take their fighting stances, I mean after all we are men right?! Ha-ha. At that note, my eyes roam over the girls body, clad in a black body suit with the legs cut off at the upper thighs and a light blue baseball cap over her hair with an orangey pinky colored, loose fitting tee shirt cropped hanging off one of her shoulders. There was also a large diamond shaped cut out in the middle of her body suit, with light blue sneakers on her feet. In comparison with her counterpart, she was much smaller in size, which didn't bode well with the outcome of the match. Nor did the lack of ki she put out.

"Shut up, brat." Vegeta says while the crowd watches her tail unwrap from her body and she cocks her head to one side. Her tan hands hung at her sides and her feet weren't shoulder width apart; nothing like a fighter.

"What'd they say her name was?" I ask.

"Leikona? It's on the board Dad." Goten says pointed upwards towards one stand in the arena, at the glowing wall.

"…Leikona…" _I hope she's not here to hurt the earth._

….

I unfurled my tail from around my waist and my opponent takes his stance before the announcer quickly runs off the stage screaming, "GetReadyGo!" I cocked an eyebrow at the sleazy looking man, my arms still at my sides and that's when I sensed a ball of energy hurled in my direction. _Fuck me. _

Boom. Pieces of tile go flying and smoke is released from the arena floor.

_God damn it. _The audience gasped, believing I was terminated due to the shroud of smoke I was obscured in. I heard Fu Man Chu's gasp as well as the announcer's; I didn't want to hurt the man fighting me, no, now I just wanted to knock him senseless. The blast didn't damage me; it just infuriated the ever-loving piss out of me.

The smoke obscured me as I stood still, waiting for it to clear, and as it rolled away from my form, the crowd erupted in cheers. That's when my eyes settled on the attacker. A smirk tugged at the corner of my lips and my tail coiled, as the look of immense fear appeared in Mr. Chu's eyes. His arms came out in front of him in order to deliver another blow of energy, before I teleported behind him.

Unscathed, I brought my tan hand up to his neck and made a slicing like motion at his neck which struck a nerve causing him to immediately fall to the ground in a deep sleep. His Fu Manchu now limp, I watch Fu Man Chu's chest rise and fall with the breaths of slumber and then my cerulean eyes rise to that of the announcer's as he takes the cue.

"Oh! Alright! 1-2-3-" The announcer counts down and I stretch my arms up into the air. My tail re-curls itself around my lithe body before the announcer finishes counting. "8-9-" He hesitates and turns his head towards me, "10."

Smiling, I nod my head at the announcer and teleport back to my seat before the crowd starts erupting in cheers and the announcer finishes the match with my name.

"Well it took you long enough." Tin-Tin replied, grinning at me from ear to ear as I sat back in my seat. I could feel eyes on me from every which way and it made me want me to crawl under a rock.

"Aw I missed it!" Bubhal pouted, still enthralled with her popcorn. Tin-Tin huffed.

"Well maybe it you put that darn popcorn down for a minute-"

"I caaan't! It's so good!" Bubhal whined as Tin-Tin fell backward into her seat.

…..

"Sense it, Vegeta?"

"Barely, Kakarot." Vegeta shut his eyes. "But she's definitely a saiyan."

...

A/N: I think I may follow through with this story a little more and see where it takes me. I'm always open to any new ideas you guys have so feel free to share them please. On that note I'm not sure where this story is going so give me scenarios or something. Otherwise you're stuck with my cruddy writing technique haha

Chuckin' up dueces


End file.
